Boldog szép napok
by Tia-Redmido
Summary: A nyári szünet kitörésének örömére Makoto Harukánál tölt pár napot. Idejüket nagyrészt lazsálással és videojátékozással töltik, de más elfoglaltságot is találnak, amely megszakítja ezt a monotonitást, például közös étkezések, vagy egy kis fürdőzés. Erre a felhőtlen boldogságra is csak a Hold fénye vethet árnyékot... - MakoHaru ficcek és láthatatlan, apró Bl pillanatok.
1. Reggeli

**Reggeli**

Makoto mosolyogva helyezte a két tányért és a két poharat a tálcára. A pálcikák után egy darabig kutakodnia kellett, mert még nem igazodott ki Haruka konyhájában, de azt is meglelte valamelyik fiókban. Elégedettséggel a szívében emelte fel a reggelijüket és visszasettenkedett a fiú szobája, de legnagyobb meglepettségére a fekete hajú ifjút ébren találta.

Haruka az ágyon ült, ölében a laptopjával. Kifejezéstelen arcát megvilágította a fényes képernyő, ugyanis még túl korán volt ahhoz, hogy a napsugarak elérjék az ablakot is. Mélykék íriszeit elszakította a készüléktől és végigmérte barátját, majd kezében az ételt.

Makoto csak sóhajtott egyet, aztán szája újra halvány mosolyra húzódott.

- Jó reggelt, Haru. – Hangja halkan csengett, talán a korai órák miatt. Pedig azzal, hogy úszótársát ébren találta már igazán nem kellett odafigyelnie arra, hogy felébreszt-e valakit beszédével. – Azt reméltem, hogy meglephetlek, de úgy látszik, elkéstem. – Kissé letörten rakta le a csörömpölő halmot az alacsony asztal közepre.

- Megleptél – bólintott a Nanase fiú. – Te készítetted?

- Eh… Igen – felelte elpirulva Makoto. – Igazából semmi különleges, csak egy kis rántotta és rizs. Tudom, hogy te jobb szakács vagy nálam, de meg akartam spórolni neked a fáradalmat ma reggelre, ha már vendégül látsz.

- Rendben, köszönöm.

- Mi érdekeset nézegetsz? – érdeklődte újra Makoto, majd tett pár lépést barátja felé.

- Wikipédia – jött a kurta felelet.

- Wiki…? - motyogta értetlenül a barna hajú és kezeit a fiú matracára támasztotta, hogy behajolhasson és megnézhesse, mi van a képernyőn. A ház ura végig figyelte a mozdulatát. Amikor Makotóban tudatosult a látvány, füléig elpirulva ugrott vissza a talpaira és hátrált pár lépést. – Ha-Haru, miért olvasgatsz_ r-róluk_? – hebegte és jobb tenyerét önkénytelenül is szemeinek magasságába emelte, mintha elrejthetné arca vörösségét.

- Csak érdekelt – vonta meg a vállát a szólított és a számítógépet öléből a takarójára helyezte, így újra Makoto szemei elé került a kínos weblap. Haru éppen a gyilkos bálnákról informálódott, ami igencsak feszélyező volt a számára, hiszen ez az ő kedvenc- és egyben a kabalaállata is.

Makoto még mindig kissé zavartan odasietett az asztalhoz és letelepedett a túloldalára. Azonnal elkezdte kirakni a tányérokat, evőeszközöket és poharakat a falapra, majd a műanyagtálcát félrerakta a földre. Eközben Haruka is kényelembe helyezte magát vele szemben és alig észrevehetően megszagolta a friss ételből felszálló gőzt, minek következtében apró mosoly került az arcára, ami szinte azon nyomban el is tűnt.

_Talán finom az illata? Még sem rontottam volna el annyira? –_ gondolta izgatottan a fiú, zöld szemeit továbbra is a szurokfekete bozont alatt megbúvó arcot tanulmányozva. _Vajon… ízleni fog majd neki?_

- Van hozzá hal? – kérdezte hirtelen Haruka, kiébresztve a gondolataiból.

- Ah… igen – bólintott sietve. – Nem maradt túl sok, de beletettem. Ha leszedet a sült tojás rétegét, ott lesz a rizs mellett.

- Az jó. – A fiú kezeibe vette a pálcikáit, majd összeillesztette a tenyereit. – Itadakimasu!

Makoto gyorsan követte a példáját, de ő maga nem kezdett el enni, hanem megvárta, amíg Haruka megkarcolja a rántotta felületét és rizzsel együtt a szájába vesz egy darabot. Amikor lassan rágni kezdte a falatot, egy pillanatra megállt a cselekedetben és elpirult. Csak ezután rágicsált tovább, majd felpillantott Makotóra.

- Finom lett.

- Örülök neki – mosolyodott el kedvesen a barna hajú és boldogan kezdte meg a saját adagját ő is. Meg kellett állapítania, hogy sajnos még mindig nem elég jó szakács. Ugyan az ízekkel nem volt túl nagy baj, de lehetett volna sokkal jobb is.

Reggeli közben az a bizonyos laptop többször is odavonzotta Makoto figyelmét magához, amit Haruka is észrevett.

- Tudod, mit tudtam meg? – tette fel a monoton kérdést, mire Makoto riadtan kapta fel a fejét. Ő nem akart ennyire nyilvánvaló lenni.

- Igen?

- A gyilkos bálnákat helyesen kardszárnyú delfineknek nevezik – kezdett bele a mondókába, aztán újabb adag falattal ajándékozta meg magát. – Te is delfin vagy.

- Igen – heherészett a fiú és újabb adag rizst emelt a szájához.

- A kardszárnyú delfinek hatalmasak és erősek. Az óceánokban élnek, főleg az Antarktisz környékén. – Még egy falat érkezett a szájába, ezúttal egy nagydarab hal. Haru nagyon szerette a halakat. Mindenfélét evett már, mindenféle formában és mindig ízlett neki. Akkor sem volt ez másképp. – Ezért sokféle állattal táplálkoznak, hiszen igazi ragadozók.

A Tachibana fiú mosolyogva hallgatta a mesét. Tekintetét le sem vette a vele szemben ülővel, így kissé nehézkessé vált az evés. Már csak azért is, mert az ő adagja csupán rizsből és tojásból állt, amelyek ugyebár könnyen aprózódnak. Az utolsó adag halfilét barátjának szánta és csak ő kapott a kevéske húsból. Tudta, hogy mennyire szereti, örömet akart szerezni neki.

- Esznek halakat – Mintha csak le akarná pecsételni a kijelentését, bekapott egy szem filét és hamar le is nyelte. -, fókákat – Felpillantott Makotóra, majd tekintete annak tányérjára esett. – és delfineket is.

A vendég lélegzete egy pillanatra elállt. Ez már csak azért is nem jött ki jól, mert éppen egy nagy adag rizst próbált meg lenyelni.

- Kérsz? – tette fel az ártatlan kérdést Haruka, mire Makoto konkrét köhögésben tört ki.

_Tessék? Micsoda?_ „_Esznek… delfineket is. Kérsz?" Csak nem úgy értette, hogy…_

Ám ekkor a fekete hajú fiú egy szép darabot leszabott a saját adag sült halából és egy könnyed mozdulattal a vendége tányérjára csúsztatta, amit amaz nem kis elpirulással fogadott.

- Haru…?

- Magadnak nem hagytál – mondta és átható kék szemeit barátjáéba vájta. Olyan ártatlanul festett, ahogy szokott.

- Eh… - _Hiszen Haru sosem mondana ilyet…_ - Köszi – nyögte ki hirtelen és elvörösödve sietett tovább az evéssel.

_Miket nem gondolok?_


	2. Fürdésidő

**Fürdésidő**

A nap hátralévő részében videojátékozni próbáltak, de a későnyári, meleg időjárást nem bírták tovább. Egy darabig csak punnyadtak széttárt végtagokkal valahol a szoba közepén, amikor Haruka hirtelen ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát.

- Víz – jelentette ki és már talpra is állt, majd a szekrényéhez sietett.

- Mi? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn Makoto. Neki kicsit gyors volt ez a tempó, ezért a melegtől csupán annyira maradt ereje, hogy ő maga is felüljön. Úgy hitte Haruka úszni szeretne, ám ez azon a napon lehetetlen volt. – De az iskola be van zárva a szünet idejére.

A fiú azonban nem figyelt rá, csak kikapott pár úszónadrágot és az ágyára terítette őket.

- Nem baj – felelte és tovább vizslatta a kiválasztott darabokat. Mindegyiket jó alaposan szemügyre vette, végül egy sóhaj után a jobb szélső mellett döntött.

- Mire gondolsz? – Szegény már végképp nem értett semmit.

- Víz kell – folytatta az összefüggéstelen beszédet és besietett a fürdőszobába. A csobogó hangokból Makoto arra következtetett, hogy megeresztette a kádban a vizet, mire ő csak mosolyogva dőlt vissza a földre. _Haru sosem változik._

A Nanase fiú egy perc múlva visszatért, magán a hosszú nehézségek árán kiválasztott darabban és Makoto elé lépett fél pucéran.

- Te nem akarsz?

- Á, én nem hoztam fürdőnadrágot.

- Adok – bólintott a fiú és azonnal a szekrényéhez sietett.

- Ne fáradj, Haru, igazán nem fontos. – Holott bőre minden porcikája izzadságban ázott. Nagyon is jól esett volna neki egy kis fürdő, de ismerte vendéglátója lubickolási szokásait. Ha órákig nem ül ott egyszerre, akkor semennyire sem. Ha azt kivárja, addigra beesteledik, az idő pedig eléggé lehűl, hogy ne legyen többé melege.

Haruka mintha meg se hallotta volna, kirakott pár lilacsíkos darabot a sajátjai közül és feléjük nyújtotta a karját.

- Bármelyiket választhatod.

_De hiszen mindegyik pontosan ugyanolyan_ – gondolta fejét csóválva a srác, de nem volt oka reklamálni. Feltápászkodott és találomra rábökött az egyikre, amit a kékszemű készségesen a kezébe is nyomott.

- Odabent átöltözhetsz – bökött a fürdőszoba felé.

A zöldszemű sóhajtva egyezett bele és sietett az említett helységbe. A hideg csempe érzetére talpai szinte ujjongtak. Nagyon jólesett neki az érzés, de ennél többre vágyott. Hamar levetette a saját ruháit és belebújt a kölcsönnadrágba. Kissé szorította őt bizonyos helyeken, de hamar hozzászokott.

- Kész vagy? – szólt be hozzá a küszöbről Haru, mire Makoto biztosította róla, hogy igen. A fú belépett és be is húzta maga után az ajtót. Szinte azonnal a kádhoz sétált és készült bele is mászni, amikor észrevette, hogy Makoto kifelé indul. – Hová mész?

- Eh? A nappaliba – felelte amaz meglepetten. -, megvárni, amíg végzel.

Haruka egy szó nélkül visszahúzta a lábát és teljes testével felé fordult. Lábairól hűvös vízcseppek csorogtak egyenesen a kirakott törölközőre és a csempére. Makoto egy pillanatra elveszett a látványban. Ő is ezt akarta érezni. Egy kövér izzadságcsepp végigfutott a hátán, elérve az úszónadrág peremét a derekán.

- Meleg van, fürödjünk – jelentette ki a szokásos, kissé érzelemmentes arcával.

- Úgy érted: együtt? – hördült fel Makoto és újra kis pír jelentkezett az arcán. Úgy érezte, mostanában túl sokszor tódul vér az arcába.

- A kádam nagy.

- Haru… - motyogta a srác, de végül beleegyezett. Miért is ne.

A fekete hajú belemászott a langyos vízbe és egy halk sóhajt eresztett ki a torkán. Erre Makoto csak kuncogni tudott. Szinte már komikus Haruka vízhez való ragaszkodása.

A kád épp elég széles és magas volt, hogy mind a ketten elférjenek a két felén. A zöldszemű fiú elégedett képpel dőlt hátra a kissé szűkös, de megnyugtató helyen, amikor valami éles nyomást érzett a hátában. Meglepetten felnyögve nyúlt oda és elkerekedett szemekkel konstatálta, hogy egy kicsi, műanyag delfint tart a kezei között.

- Ó, hát ott van – reagált Haru azonnal.

- Ez micsoda?

- Úszójáték. Tedd a vízre!

Makoto felvont szemöldökkel teljesítette a kérést, majd elmosolyodott, ahogy a kis, kék delfint a vízben táncot lejtett.

- Aranyos!

Kicsit megpöckölte a játékot, ami így az az igazi delfin fiúhoz lebegett. Mosolyogva nézett rá, Haru pedig csak tovább lökte a kicsi műanyagfigurát.


	3. Jó éjszakát

**Jó éjszakát**

Erősen sütött a telihold aznap éjjel. Haruka reluxáinak résein is átfurakodta magát, egészen Makoto békés arcáig, aki a földön aludt egy pótágyon. Még távol volt a mély álmoktól, lévén, hogy későn fejezték be a videojátékozást Haruval. Álmosan dörzsölte meg a szemeit és egy kis sóhajjal ült fel a matracon. Félhomály uralkodott a szobában, de a fénymennyiség még pont elégnek bizonyult, hogy észrevegye, Haruka ágya üres. Kicsit közelebb hajolt az alig másfél méterre lévő bútorhoz, vajon jól látja-e a dolgot, de nem tévedett. A vékony, takarónak használt lepedő összegyűrve feküdt a párna mellett. Hatalmasat ásítva dörzsölte meg összekócolódott haját, majd zöld tekintetét a szoba másik felére irányította. A fiókos szekrény tetején egy digitális óra pihent, ahonnan leolvashatta, hogy a pontos idő hajnali kettő óra.

Kikászálódott a fekhelyéről és megropogtatta izmos tagjait. Úgy döntött, utána néz, hol lehet a ház ura. Különösebben nem aggódott, végül is a mosdóba is kimehetett. Csakhogy, amikor bekopogott, nem érkezett válasz, így hát be is nyitott. A fürdőszobában sötétség uralkodott és egy árva vízcsepp hangját sem lehetett hallani. Tovább indult és óvatosan lelépdelt a lépcsőn, hogy megnézze a ház többi szobáját, de sehol nem találta őt. A picike udvaron és az épület előtt sem volt ott, ez pedig egy kicsit már aggasztotta. Hová mehetett el az éjszaka közepén, ráadásul szó nélkül! Még egyszer körbenézett a kicsi házban, végül pedig visszasietett Haru szobájába. A mobiljával nem is akart próbálkozni, egyszerűen felesleges lett volna. Tudta, hogy a fiú sose viszi magával sehova, csupán porfogónak használja.

- Hol vagy? – suttogta az éjszakába, mikor tekintete újra az üres ágyra vetült.

Nem kellett volna, de valamiért aggodalom fogta el. Mégis csak köszönés nélkül tűnt el. Hideg csapott át a testén. Mi van, ha baj történt vele? Rögtön valami szörnyűre gondolt és tehetetlennek érezte magát. Magára kapta a ruháit és cipőjét, majd elindult. A Hold rengeteg fényt biztosított neki az utcalámpákon kívül is, ezért nem is érezte, hogy ilyen késő éjjel lenne. Tekintete vadul járt környezetében a kék szempár tulajdonosát keresve.

Tett pár kört a városban, végül egy furcsa ötletnél fogva azonnal az iskolájuk felé vette az irányt.

- De be van zárva… - gondolta Makoto kicsit idegesen. – Hogy jutna be?

Megkerülte az épületet, aztán ujjait a drótkerítésnek feszítette. Azt latolgatta, hogyan mászhatna be, de ez feleannyira sem bizonyult nehéz feladatnak, mint azt előtte gondolta volna. Karjai elég erősek voltak, hogy elbírják testének súlyát, így egy kis ugrással elérte a kerítés tetejét és felhúzta megát. Ahogy földet ért a füvön, máris rohant az iskola területének egyik sarka felé, ahová az úszómedencét is építették.

Az egyik épületszárny vetette árnyékból figyelte, ahogy a hófehér, víz borította testen megcsillan a Hold fénye minden alkalommal, amikor feje kiemelkedik a felszín fölé levegőért. A karok és lábak teljes összhangban mozogtak, és a víz sem úgy csapódott szét, ahogy átlagos gyors úszók esetében történik. Rei is pont ezért csodálta Haru tudományát, mert olyan tökéletesen úszott, ahogy senki más. Szinte egyé vált a vízzel.

Amikor Makoto végre kiébredt kábulatából, ujjai megremegtek, kézfejei pedig ökölbe szorultak. Idegesen harapott az alsóajkába, végül megemberelte magát és kilépett a fényre. Valami különös, eddig nem tapasztalt érzés hatolt a szívébe, amivel nem tudott mit kezdeni. Feltüzeltség és düh keveredett a testében, így kissé sietős léptekkel közeledett a medence pereméhez.

Haru lassan újra megfordult és sebes mozdulatokkal közeledett barátja felé. Gyorsan elérte a medence falát, ahogyan szokta, végül kissé lihegve emelte ki felsőtestét a vízből és rázta meg fejét, hogy a homlokára tapadt tincsei szabaddá váljanak. E mozdulat során vette észre az előtte álló Tachibana fiút.

- Mit csinálsz? – tette fel kérdését Makoto. Nyugodt volt a hangja, ám ő ennél többet érzet odabent. Az aggodalom és feszültség szétterjedt a mellkasában. Mivel korábbi kérdésére csak egy kurta „úszom" lett volna a felelet – ezt jól tudta -, inkább elébe ment a dolgoknak. – Éjszaka van, Haru.

- Tudom – bólintott a srác és kiemelkedett a vízből.

- Nem is szóltál róla, hogy elmész! Nem gondoltál rá, hogy mi lesz, ha felébredek, és nem talállak ott? – Továbbra sem produkálta azt az indulatot, amit belül érzett, de úgy gondolta, ezt nem tarthatja vissza sokáig.

- Azt hittem, még azelőtt visszaérek – motyogta Haru. Óvatosan az alsóajkába harapott és ez Makotónak is feltűnt.

- Felelőtlen vagy – suttogta a Tachibana fiú, öklei már szinte remegtek a törzse mellett.

- Sajnálom. – Haruka lehajtott fejjel bámulta a sötét pázsitot.

Egy időre csend állt be közöttük, szinte harapni lehetett volna a feszültséget, ám végül Makoto megenyhült. Ő egyszerűen nem képes erre. Nem tudna haragudni… _őrá_. Inkább megpróbálta hamar lenyelni a keserűségét és venni egy mély levegőt.

- Nem történt semmi baj – rázta meg a fejét Makoto, amit Haru magához képest enyhe döbbenettel figyelt. – Csak… csak aggódtam érted. Tartottam tőle, hogy valami baj történt veled. – Ajkai szomorú mosolyra húzódtak.

Haruka csak bámult barátjára és önmaga gondterheltsége mélyebbé vált. Ő igazán nem akart rosszat, csak úszni szeretett volna egy kicsit. De Makotót sem látni mindennap ilyen feldúltan. Talán komolyan megbántotta őt?

Szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy újra elnézést kérjen, de Makoto megelőzte.

- Tényleg késő van – sóhajtotta fáradtan. – Nem mehetnék vissza hozzád?

- De – bólintotta a Nanase fiú és azonnal a fűbe dobott dolgaiért nyúlt. Gyorsan megtörölközött, felhúzta a pólóját és a leplet a nyakába akasztva tért vissza barátja mellé.

Makoto majdnem rákérdezett, hogy miért nem megy be az épületbe és szárítkozik meg rendesen, mert ilyen vizes hajjal még elkap valamit, aztán rájött, hogy az iskola nyáron zárva tart, de még télen sem találnának nyitott ajtót a hajnalok hajnalán.

Amíg hazafelé tartottak, Makoto szokatlanul csendesesen viselkedett. Nem nagyon nézett barátja felé, csak bámult maga elé, néha teljesen átadva magát szokatlan gondolatainak. Az éjszaka fáradtsága, hogy végigrohanta a várost gyorstempóban Haruért, az aggódás teljesen kimerítette. Ráadásul ott volt az a különös szorítás a mellkasában, ami minden alkalommal kiújult, amikor a kékszeműre nézett, mióta elindultak az éjszakai fürdésből, ezért hát inkább felé sem pillantott.

Ellenben Haru annál gyakrabban sandított rá, minek következtében a Makotóéhoz hasonlító erő markolta meg szívét – persze ezt ő nem tudhatta. Tisztában volt vele, hogy megsértette a zöld szeműt és értetlenül állt azelőtt, hogy ez az esemény így lehangolta _Őt_. Megpróbálta végig gondolni a dolgot. Ő mit tett vagy érzett volna a helyében? Ha arra ébred, hogy Makoto nem alszik ott mellette. Talán elindult volna megkeresni a házban… de feltehetőleg ott sem találta volna meg. Ő is ugyanúgy keresztülrohant volna a kihalt városon ezen a késői órán, vagy várt volna, amíg felbukkan? A válaszért újra a Tachibana fiúra nézett és annak szokatlanul kifejezéstelen tekintetére.

Igen. Megtette volna.

Azzal a lendülettel megtorpant és barátja izmos balkarja után kapott. Makoto, aki egészen idáig nem vett tudomást a külvilágról, döbbenten tekintett vissza Harura, aki komoly kékszemeivel felébresztette benne az aggodalmat.

- Sajnálom – mondta ki Haru.

- De… már említettem, hogy semmi baj – mondta mosolyogva a fiú és zavartan túrt bele világosbarna, kócos hajába.

- Tényleg sajnálom – erősködött a másik.

- Miről beszélsz, Haru? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Makoto. – Furcsa vagy. Tényleg nincs miért elnézést kérned.

- De igen – bólintott erősen, mire rövid, fekete haja ide-oda lebegett. – Bocsáss meg.

- De hát én már rég megbocsátottam!

Nem értette mi folyik ott. Közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, hogy nyomatékosítson álláspontján, de a Nanase fiú is pontosan ugyanígy tett. Makotót teljesen megzavarta a hirtelen túl nagyra növő közelség és a zavaros érzelmei, de legfőképpen azt akarta megérteni, hogy mi játszódik le Haru fejében. Hiszen ő már nem haragudott rá. Vagy mégis?

- Sajnálom – folytatta Haruka halkan.

Makotón újra átfutott, milyen borzasztó érzés is volt éjjel rohanni az úton és azon gondolkozni, mi is történhetett vele. Aggódott. Sőt, még abban a pillanatban is aggódott, hogy esetleg ez újra megtörténne, rosszabb kimenetellel. Hogy nem találná meg őt békésen úszkálva a medence vizében. Élete egyik legrosszabb rémálmává váló jelenetek voltak ezek és valószínűleg kísérteni is fogják még sokáig. Nagyon is féltette őt, de nem haragudott rá.

- Többet ne csinálj ilyet – suttogta erőtlenül és lehajtotta a fejét. Bizseregtek a szemei jelezve a könnyek közeledtét, ezért sorosan összezárta a szemhéjait és tenyerét is az arcához emelte. Megpróbálta visszatartani őket, de az apró cseppek a szűk résen is átfúrták magukat.

Haru óvatosan felemelte a kezét és félénken Makoto felé közelített vele. Egy pillanatra visszahúzta, de aztán erőt vett magán és a vállára tette hideg tenyerét. A másikat a felkarjához érintette, miközben közelebb lépett a fiúhoz.

- Megígérem – mondta halkan egy bólintás kíséretében, miközben azt figyelte, ahogy barátja könnyei végigfutnak az arcán, majd a meleg, nyári aszfaltra csöppennek egy hosszú zuhanás után.

_Megígérem_ – ismételte el Haru, ám ezúttal csupán hangtalanul, emlékeztetőként önmagának. – _Soha többé…_


End file.
